nepfandomcom-20200214-history
What the Little Bird Told Him
In a dilapidated street, Jack Gruber and Aaron Danzig walking with a strange electrical equipment on the back and an insulating held. They ring the doorbell of an article arrow shop, Irwin's Electronics and speak with the boss. Irwin Gruber kept the equipment for months and makes him willingly. At police headquarters, Captain Sarah Essen brieffe about his men of Aaron Danzig and Jack Gruber. Upon the arrival of James Gordon, she announced the arrival of Commissioner Loeb. A Irwin's Electronics, Gruber gets his gear and experimenting on Irwin. In the Office Essen, is unhappy Loel methods of James Gordon and evokes his father prosecutor. The policeman then promises to get the two prisoners on the run if he can recover his position. Loeb gives it to him and 24 Harvey Bullock, otherwise they will lose their jobs. Gotham - decades ago: young, Carmine Falcone attends the funeral of his late mother on melody he loves so much. Gotham - nowadays: Under a bridge in the city, Carmine Falcone ordered the execution of a traitor. Then he wanders with Liza in a renovated area formerly a slum. He offers to give him a deal for her to live well but prefers to stay with him and offers him a freshly picked flower. He goes to work and leaves it in the hands of his bodyguard. In police headquarters, the two policemen are visited by Edward Nygma. He investigated and discovered that Gruber is actually called Jack Buchinsky. He voluntarily transferred to Arkham and is modified the data. Then Nygma crosses Kristen Kringle makes his enigma: a cake with a ball in it. Meanwhile, Sarah Essen meeting the two police officers to make a point. Buchinsky took advantage of the opening to be transferred to Arkham to escape. It now has to avenge his accomplices remained at large. Almost Irwin's Electronics, Bullock and Gordon found a van on behalf of Arkham Asylum Prisoner Transport. In the shop, he finds the boss completely shocked by the experiences of Buchinsky. In an exclusive street, Liza is removed and his body guard shot. It is found at Fish Mooney's. The patron then called Falcone to ransom. In DPCG, nicknamed Nygma Buchinsky the Electrocutioner and entrusts their insulating boots. Then Leslie Thompkins James comes to visit. She brings a doll as part of the investigation into the escape. One inmate who thinks he's a voodoo witch owned a doll in the name of Mr M requested by Gruber, to curse an enemy. The doll resembles Maroni. In his restaurant, Sal Maroni shares a meal with his Lieutenants. Oswald Cobblepot gets a call from Falcone about Liza and asks him to come immediately. He then took leave citing his ailing mother but is knocked out by an electrical attack while trying to get out. Then follows a power bomb. To help arrived, Maroni does not understand the reason for this attack, even when Gordon suggests a possible connection between the Don and Buchinsky. Cobblepot awakens and evokes meanwhile Falcone with a rush job before falling unconscious. Sal Maroni then moved to DPCG with his men, under the protection of police officers. On the outskirts, Barbara Kean visits his parents in the large Kean remains. Everett and his wife hardly seems cheerful to see their daughter. In DPCG, Maroni tells jokes to police when Cobblepot wakes. He asked about his comments but the Penguin reassures. It certifies his sick mother. In the evening, Fish Mooney called Falcone and said to be the intermediary mandated by the kidnappers, but the sponsor is not fooled, and she reveals her game. It should just give up and leave the city permanently, if wants to see Liza survive. He accepts. Then Butch Gilzean welcomes her boss. She then orders Liza still hang a time Falcone during his exile. At the villa Falcone, Victor Zsasz reports to Don and asked to intervene, but Don refuses. In DPCG, Nygma comes back archivist Kristen Kringle to explain his joke but is embarrassed. A colleague enters and expels Nygma. Meanwhile, Gruber is working on the energy supply of police headquarters. Cobblepot convinces Maroni and left the police station just before the attack Gruber. Everyone is stunned, except Gordon protected by boots. After a quick fight, Gordon overcomes his two opponents. That evening, at a press conference, the Commissioner Loeb a reward for his badge reinstated James Gordon. A villa Falcone, the sponsor receives a visit from Cobblepot. The Penguin apologizes for being late, learns of the betrayal of Fish and reveals that Liza is wick that both women have used the love of Don for his mother in order to seduce him. Carmine Falcone does not believe it. Mooney then called Fish and fixed an appointment an hour later for the transfer of power and the release of false hostage. Fish Mooney at the club, the owner has already prepared the papers. Falcone wants but see Liza first. There the probe and it lies well, but the revelation of Penguin destabilizes the young woman. The men of Zsasz so are entering and held in respect Mooney guards while Falcone stifles his hands Liza and kills. Cobblepot then parade one last time before Mooney. In DPCG in the men's locker room, Leslie James seeks and finds. She said coming retrieve the doll from his witch but also wanted to discuss with the inspector. After an awkward exchange, they kiss. But a policeman interrupts this intimate moment to announce a shootout at Fish Mooney.